Goblin
Groups Markets Talents 'Bargaining ' Members of your race love nothing more than successful deal, except for a deal that greatly benefits them over the other parties involved. The first and last thought on your mind every day is on the hope of striking a large-scale deal in the coming hours that will seal your place as a massively successful merchant in the eyes of your community. 'Cowardice ' Physical fights are not in your best interest. Your small and meek frame make your ability to hold your own in a physical altercation less then optimal. Many goblins have built battle mechs for their own use or golems that act as personal bodyguards in order to compensate for this weakness. However, no matter how many safeguards you have in effect, you are still prone to jump straight to fleeing whenever a situation seems like it could be heading towards a fist fight or worse. 'Scavenge ' Over time collecting and cataloging what members of other races would consider to be junk, you have become an expert at recognizing what items are useful to your future creations and what will be truly useless. You are an expert at quickly determining the value of anything considered to be broken or otherwise undesirable to members of other races. However, even with this knowledge, you find it very difficult to get rid of anything that has even the slightest hint of possible usefulness for your future dealings or creations. 'Scrappy ' What others call cheap tricks, you call survival training. Anything that gives you an edge over your opponents, whether in a fight or a negotiation, is not only allowable, but encouraged. If you die, you can't make any more deals, which would be a tragedy for the entire realm. This is unacceptable, and as a result, no level of honorable ideologies is going to get in between you and success or survival, whichever is more applicable to the given situation. 'Hoarder ' Unlike the Gnomes that will only use new and properly formed materials for their creations, you are willing to take anything at all and repurpose it for use in whatever your heart desires to create. As a result, you have a very hard time throwing anything away at all and feel a compulsion towards keeping everything you can get your hands on in order to bring your latest imaginings to life. The hardest things to get rid of are broken devices that come from other technologically advanced races, which allows you to disassemble and recreate a much cheaper (and possibly more dangerous) version to sell for profit. 'Mechanic ' You are extremely talented with mechanical devices. Those that rely on mystical forces are harder for you to understand, but due to your cultural obsession with mechanical devices and a genetic propensity for having very strong short-term memories, you find it extremely easy to disassemble existing devices and recreate them with different materials. You are also more than capable of repairing mechanical devices as long as the owner has the proper replacement parts, or doesn’t mind you using items from your collection to rebuild their device. Little Details Goblins are consummate deal-makers, they love to trade with others and will even take the worse end of a deal just to complete the trade. They will never accept a deal that will not enable them to turn a profit, however. If a Goblin is forced into taking a bad deal by the other party being unwilling to trade fairly, they will hold a grudge against the one that benefited from their loss, even though they were the ones that agreed to the deal in the end. Goblins tend to live in very small living spaces to create as much room as possible for storage of their treasures. They don’t seem to mind cramped living spaces and never complain about even the tightest of spaces, unless they don’t actually fit there at all. Some particularly industrious Goblins will even dig holes in the middle of their homes, live in the hole, and use the entirety of their living space as storage space. The urge to collect and scavenge know no bounds for Goblins. Allowing a Goblin to have the best outcome of a deal will immediately put you into that Goblin's good graces, granting you an advantage during future financial dealings with that Goblin. They also talk to one another about the deals they make as a matter of pride, and will share how good or bad a deal they were able to make with others in the community. This can be very beneficial for members of other races, since Goblins view nearly everything as having value and will scavenge and collect all manner of objects that others would see as junk and useless. Cowardice runs deep in their society, and they will not engage in a direct confrontation, especially one that might devolve into a fight, unless every other viable option has already been attempted and failed. Their preferred method of conflict resolution is bribery and contract making when they believe that a fight might break out. Most goblins that own shops in larger settlements will also hire full-time bodyguards to keep them and their possessions safe. Goblin settlements tend to have a larger standing force of lawyers than they do soldiers, which goes to show just how much they believe in resolving conflicts through financial means rather than violence. They are junkyard craftsmen, capable of building incredible but hazardous to operate contraptions out of the vast piles of junk that they scavenge and collect. One of the preferred types of constructions they devise and build are large mechanically powered suits of armor, which serve both labor reduction and self-defense purposes. Those seeking cheaper alternatives to Gnomish ingenuity have been known to seek out Goblin designers. Goblins are generally capable of imitating the basic purpose and function of nearly any Gnome device, but at the cost of the reliability that the Gnomes are well-known for. Goblin devices are also anything but stylish, being made out of pieces of mismatched scraps that have been haphazardly combined together. Goblins are scrawny, but scrappy. They are not very capable of defending themselves in a fight against members of most other races. At least, not without their inventions to assist them. Goblins lack moral standards and will stoop to any low in order to gain an advantage if they believe it will save them from harm or get them a better result from their contract negotiations. They boast a great deal of confidence in themselves, which can be both a blessing and a curse. The only moral value they do hold is to honor a contract they have agreed to. They always travel in large groups to create the appearance of being more threatening than they actually are to any creatures that might target them for theft or worse. Goblins live up to 150 years, with the average lifespan being around 130 years. Category:Race